With widespread home appliances including DVD players, CD players, video players, and so on in recent years, the number of users who purchase/watch pictorial/video image contents (e.g., music videos, movies, games, animations, etc.) has also increased to a great extent. Keeping abreast with such an increase in users, a variety of video content products like DVDs, CDs, videos and so on have come out and their scale has sharply increased ever.
Under a traditional system, pictorial/video image contents related companies usually produced the contents and put them on the market en bloc, without paying special attentions on the needs of individual users. Therefore, it was rather a matter of course to see that same character appearing in each video content that was released (sold) to the public always had the same face images that were originally designed by producers.
For instance, suppose that 1,000 products of a video content such as <Aladdin> were sold to the public. A character ‘Genie’ in the content has the same face image that a producer originally designed in each of the 1,000 products. Similarly, suppose that 1,000 products of a video content such as <The story of Heung-bu> (a Korean classic novel) were sold to the public. A character ‘Heung-bu’ in the content has the same face image that a producer originally designed in each of the 1,000 products.
In case that the same characters appearing in each video content released (sold) to the public have the same face images that a producer has originally designed, users had no choice but accepting them as they are. For example, although a user may desire to adopt a special order to change the face image of a specific character appearing in a video content into the face image of his/her favorite person (or the user designates, for example, his/her own face image, the face image of his/her acquaintance, the face image of a specific celebrity, the face image of a specific politician, and so on), it could not be realized at all.